Scream 03: The Millenium Scene 1
by graceamatosis
Summary: 14 years yes... a long time! after teh last series of brutal murders, the killer is back but this time hes after the relatives of the original victims. R&R!


Scream 03: The Millennium.  
  
Scene 1  
  
Close up of the outside of a two-story house. Sound of Inda Club by 50 cent playing in the back round. Sideways shot of the kitchen; sideways shot of the living room; shot of teenage boy Travis Orith.  
  
"You'll find me in the club!" rapped Travis as he danced to the beat. The phone rang and he reached for the remote to turn down the music. He ran lightly to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello Travis Orith speaking?" he said plainly.  
  
"Hello is Steven there please?" asked a dark and deep voice.  
  
Travis's face went from a patient look to a frown.  
  
"He dead fool!" Travis replied in a matter of a fact tone.  
  
"Who am I speaking to again?"  
  
"Travis." He walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. He pulled out a frozen dinner and popped a few holes in it with a skewer.  
  
"What's that noise?" the voice asked.  
  
"That my friend is the sound of Supreme Pizza being cooked. Sounds good huh?" he replied as he stuck the dinner in the microwave.  
  
"Yeah. Looks good."  
  
"What did you say?" Travis said with a surprised look.  
  
"I said it sounds good." the voice replied.  
  
"That's not what you said!" Travis replied laughing nervously.  
  
"Well if you know what I said then why bother asking?" the voice questioned.  
  
"I have to go now my pizzas ready. Bye." Travis hung up and placed the phone back on the hook, just as it rang.  
  
"Hello Orith summer home some are home some are out!" He answered smugly. "You know the name Orith rings a bell. It's me. Your phone friend." The dark and menacing voice said.  
  
"Uh yea I guess it would. My brother Steven Orith got into a little trouble over 14 years ago. It was all over the news." Travis explained as he began to eat his dinner while walking into the living room.  
  
"Oh yes. It's all coming back to me now. A ruthless killer stalks Casey Becker and finishes with killing her and her boyfriend Steven Orith. Right or Wrong?" the voice asks.  
  
"Err. right. You know I have to say I'm a little uncomfortable with where this conversation is going. is there any reason your calling me?" he asks as he sits, stares at the T.V. and starts to channel surf.  
  
"Yes. I want to ask you something about the last night your brother was alive. If you answer correctly you may hang up this phone and never hear from me again. You answer wrong. you get to re-live Steve's last moments," cackled the voice.  
  
Travis straightens. He slowly turns around. He sees no one so he stops and thinks.  
  
"Alright. You win. What's the question?"  
  
"Lets make this a practice round so you can get the hang of things. Where abouts in Casey Beckers house was Steven killed?"  
  
Travis closes his eyes and bites his lip. He struggles to keep a straight face and not let his anger show.  
  
"The patio. Don't bother saying I'm right because I already know," he said standing up and walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, ok you know your stuff. But can you tell me Casey Beckers last words?" the voice on the end questioned with pure satisfaction. Travis faces the living room, back to the window of the kitchen.  
  
Shot of the killer's white mask popping up outside the kitchen window and running away.  
  
"Help me?" Travis started to bite his nails. He didn't believe any of what the person on the other end of the phone was saying. It was probably his mate Brock trying to scare him.  
  
"I'm sorry that's the wrong answer!" the voice exclaims happily! "Too bad you gotta die!"  
  
"Aw bullshit! Do you really think I believe any of this crap? Its stupid! Now hang up the phone before you do something that you'll regret." Travis stands straight and waits patently for Brock to crack up laughing.  
  
Line goes dead. Shot of the hallway and the front door. Door bell rings.  
  
Travis slams down the phone and charges to the door. He stares out the peephole. When he sees no one he turns around to walk off.  
  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
"God. Fuck off!" he exclaims. He looks through the peephole again just as the killer in his Ghost face costume jumps out from the side and starts stabbing at the door. Travis is stunned but he quickly gets over it and starts running to the kitchen. He gets a butchers knife and runs back into the hall to take on the killer only to find that the killer stopped stabbing at the door, infact, that the killer had disappeared all together. Travis stands still and looks confused. The killer jumps out from a door behind Travis, grabs him and stabs his once in the side.  
  
"Ahh!" Travis screams in pain as he makes his way towards the door, slowed down by the large knife hole in his side. The killer advances on his and raises the knife. The killer plunges it down into Travis's back causing him to fall down. Once again the killer raises his knife but this time, plunges in into his chest. Travis tries to crawl to the door, as he is not far from it.  
  
Door bell rings.  
  
The killer looks up at the door, looks back down at Travis and backs out of the hall and out of sight.  
  
Travis looks at the door. It opens and his girlfriend, Lucy walks in. She screams.  
  
"Holy Shit!! What the fuck happened?!" she runs to his side and puts her hand on his face. "Who did this to you? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"  
  
Travis starts to speak but then sees the killer walking in through the doorway, knife raised.  
  
"B-be-hi-hind y-you!" Travis stammers.  
  
"What?" Lucy asks as she turns around.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screams as the killer brings the knife down on her.  
  
Cut to title Scream 03: The millennium. 


End file.
